


show me the way to bliss

by tippytoetomlinstyles



Series: WWAWR Smut Shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, Flowerchild!Harry, Hand Jobs, M/M, Punk!Louis, innocent!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tippytoetomlinstyles/pseuds/tippytoetomlinstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically, this is the mini smut scene for my story on Quotev http://www.quotev.com/story/3096709/Whispering-Winds-and-Winding-Roads/ and there's more smut to come for that story so it will be posted here on AO3. - Danni</p>
    </blockquote>





	show me the way to bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is the mini smut scene for my story on Quotev http://www.quotev.com/story/3096709/Whispering-Winds-and-Winding-Roads/ and there's more smut to come for that story so it will be posted here on AO3. - Danni

It was one thing when you’re normally kissing. But when your mind is intent on furthering this kissing, things change. Lazy kisses turn to full on lip bruising kissing, and hands roam and feel. That is, unless you’re as innocent as Harry and as scared as Louis. Who would think a guy with sleeves of tattoos would be afraid of sexual stuff. Normally he would be all for it, but his boyfriend is a flower crown wearing virgin, and things have changed. And that’s perfectly okay.

 

Currently, Harry was lying on his bed, and Louis was half on top of him, lying on his side beside him and deepening kisses until he sits them up and removes the crown of flowers from Harry’s head and discards them to the night stand. Harry is surprising him by gripping him by the neck and dragging him closer. Louis holds back, and as they kiss he grips the bottom of Harry’s shirt. Harry opens his eyes and sees Louis’ eyes asking for permission to remove it and it’s a split second of not kissing that Harry raises his arms to allow Louis to discard his shirt. Harry automatically goes and tugs Louis’ off too, because he didn’t like the feeling of wearing less than someone else, especially at a time like this.  Louis’ hands trailed down Harry’s chest, touching the small air plane and cross necklaces that fell to Harry’s chest when he’d removed the fabrics. Harry shivers and whimpers, and watches Louis as he begins to decide where to go from here.

 

He decides that if he can get Harry to relax enough, he will be able to relax himself and perhaps things wouldn’t feel so rushed. He knew how to make Harry fall apart beneath him, there was a simple logic to that. He slowly presses his nose under Harry’s chin, in doing so he gets him to lift his chin so Louis has better access to Harry’s neck. Louis immediately starts on the right side right behind Harry’s ear, and with a gasp and a sigh, a shift of his hips, Harry is already letting his guard down and getting to a state that Louis can work with. He hums against Harry’s skin contented, sucking and nipping at that spot that makes Harry go all languid and happy and relaxed. Louis can taste Harry’s skin; a taste so purely Harry that he loved. It was sweet but manly and a bit salty from it being humid today, and Louis continued kissing down the side of his neck, reacting his collarbone. He sucked a hard love bite onto the collarbone and Harry is gasping and lightly running his fingers down Louis’ back as he did so.

 

It didn’t take much to get Harry excited. You could talk about what you wanted to do (usually it was only love bites or kissing him til he can’t breathe) and within that time you’d hear the catch of his breathe and feel him hardening against your thigh. Of course, Louis never told Harry that he noticed if he’d get hard, because it would never progress to anything more than the simple things they’d always done, and by the time they were done their fooling around, it would be back to normal and under control. Louis found it so hot that Harry could react like that, but again he never said anything, because he didn’t want to embarrass the boy with something like that. He found it extremely hot that Harry was just so responsive to every little thing he did. It could be a graze of his thumb on his hand and Harry would gasp and look as if he never expected it.

 

As Louis got Harry to calm from being nervous, he also got him worked up. By this time, a love bite was on his right collarbone (that one would stay for a while) and one on the left side of his neck that would fade by morning. But Louis trailed his kisses to Harry’s chest, and then he just went for it. he slowly trailed his tongue around Harry’s left nipple before he closed his mouth around it, and the reaction to this made Louis’ pants grow obscenely tighter. Harry had been keeping in his noises by biting his lip so hard Louis swore it was going to bleed, but as Louis did this, Harry full out moans and he’s surprised by his actions as his hips involuntarily push up, and he gasps. His eyes fly open and he almost looks like he’s going to apologize but Louis nips and he makes a whimpering sound, and then he repeats his action and Harry couldn’t imagine feeling sorry for anything he did at that moment. He didn’t know why it felt good, it seemed odd but it just did, and he just went with it. He trusted Louis, and he knew he wouldn’t over step boundaries if Harry set it, and Harry’s mind goes blank, consumed with desire as Louis continues his actions to his right nipple.

 

“Oh god- Louis I-“

 

“I know baby, I know. It’s okay.” Louis murmurs against his skin before he pulls himself back up and plants a hard kiss to Harry’s bitten lips.

 

By this point, Louis knows it’s his chance to push forward before Harry goes back to overanalyzing everything and freaking out. He slowly reaches his hand down Harry’s chest, over his happy trail, and places his hand over his jeans, and he feels the hard outline of Harry. Harry gasps and his eyes snap open and again involuntarily jolts his hips and Louis has never seen him like this. He swallows hard. Harry’s eyes are so dilated, a sliver of green irises surrounded his large pupils and his lips are obscenely red from biting and kissing. His cheeks are flushed and his curls lay everywhere. He’s never looked more beautiful, and Louis has to bite back a whimper. He slowly kisses Harry and cups him again, this time squeezing lightly, earning a whimper, enough to distract him from the actual fact that he’d about to pop the button on his jeans. As Louis does it, Harry sighs in relief, some of the constriction is gone, it’s a matter of getting his jeans off his legs and then his boxers.

 

“Haz, ‘need you to lift your hips.” Harry looks at him as if he’s going to protest, before he plants his feet against the bed and lifts himself up so Louis can pull his pants off his bum and down to the top of his knees, allowing Harry to kick them off the rest of the way. Harry reaches and touches Louis over his jeans, and he gasps and almost flinches when he feels how hard Louis is, and immediately he pops the button, surprising Louis. Harry watches him as he pulls something from his back pocket before he is discarding his jeans on the floor in the pile of forgotten things they’d pick up later.

 

“Lou, Louis I-“ Louis touches him over the black fabric of his boxers and he squeaks and covers his face with his hands as Louis touches a wet patch of precum. Harry’s face in the dimness is beet red and Louis smiles.

 

“Don’t be embarrassed love, it’s perfectly okay.” He tells him as he lightly palms him and gets him harder, and he’s practically salivating at the size of Harry, and he realizes, Harry is bigger than him. Louis is a good eight, Harry has got to be a nine or maybe more, he couldn’t tell for sure.

 

 Louis reaches, and he prays Harry is still pliant, and when he grips the elastic of Harry’s boxers, Harry’s hips willingly lift and Louis tugs the boxers off and then he gasps. Harry is clean. Apart from the small patch of public hair by his happy trail, he’s clean and Louis is salivating for real now. He’s obscenely large, with one large vein winding its way along the underside of him, and it lay heavy and full and proud on his stomach, his balls were heavy. Harry whimpered and Louis spoke.

 

“God, it’s- you’re perfect.” Louis says and Harry makes a small noise and he needs to kiss him. Harry doesn’t move at all apart from the fact that his arms reach up and wrap around Louis’ neck, and tugs him close as they kiss, and while doing so Harry flinches and pulls back as Louis pops the cap to the brand new tube of KY, and he looks at Louis.

 

“’s lube.” Louis tells him and Harry blushes, but stops Louis before he can put some on his hand. Harry reaches and watches Louis’ face as he touches him over the boxers again before he is reaching to take them off, and Louis is more than happy to oblige and allow him to throw them wherever they may land. Harry gasps and he’s back to his initial spot and Louis warms the lube in his fingers before he wraps his hand around Harry fully and for real for the first time and Harry makes a squeaking noise as Louis softly moans.

 

Harry is thick. He’s long and thick and Louis can’t help but imagine all the sexual things he now wants to do but promises himself all in good time. Harry has his eyes squeezed shut and as Louis runs his hand down slowly to coat him, his thighs start shaking. Harry is making little noises that are going straight to Louis’ groin and as Louis drags back up and around the head before back down, Harry lets out a low guttural moan that makes Louis drop his jaw. He’s never heard that before, but he’d die to hear it again.

 

“Oh god.” Louis breathes and Harry bites his lips and whimpers as he nods and he’s holding his hand over Louis’ feeling the strain of Louis’ hand to hold him. Louis watches him before he straddles him and continues stroking him and he leans up, removes Harry’s lip from between his teeth before he’s groaning into a kiss and Harry is thrusting into his hand shallowly. He trails to Harry’s ear, breathing heavily before he can form the words.

 

“H-Have you ever- touched yourself?” He asks as he squeezes the head lightly and Harry gasps.

 

“Only- ah- a few t-times.  Oh. Ah! My god-“ He’s making all these little noises and he’s squirming when Louis decides to hold his hips down on the bed and Harry gasps and pushes up as best he can.

 

“Did you ever c-come?” Harry groans at that, and Louis nips his earlobe and he gasps.

 

“C-couldn’t-“ He gasps and his back arches and Louis almost chokes.

 

“How have you never had an orgasm?” He asks before he’s pulling back and watching as he strokes Harry and feels himself leaking with precum.

 

“I- I don’t- I don’t know I-“ Harry is completely gone. He’s absolutely lost and Louis knows he’s close. He continues to stroke, and right as Harry stops making noises and draws in his eyebrows and his jaw is lax, Louis grabs his balls in his other hand and rolls his fingers and Harry makes an almost scream before no noise is coming out, and he’s coming into Louis’ hand and he’s whimpering through the aftershocks of his first ever orgasm.

 

Watching Harry come is something Louis could do infinitely. Harry is completely lost in the euphoria of it, his face goes from scrunched up to completely pliant and Louis strokes him with his other hand (the one not covered in spunk) until he whimpers, and Louis knows he’s got to be sensitive right now. Harry finally opens his eyes and stares up at Louis and for a moment Louis is scared he’s broken Harry. Harry is looking up at him like he’s the center of his universe (not that he doesn’t look at him like that all the time) and he’s got the most innocent face, he looks so small and blissed.

 

“What- I- Louis-“ he sputters and then Louis does something that confuses Harry, he’s cleaning his fingers with his tongue. Harry’s eyebrows knits.

 

“’s taste like?” He asks softly, as if he’s curious but unsure, and Louis laughs lightly and smiled at Harry.

 

“Weird. Salty.”  Harry pulls Louis in for a kiss, and he can taste himself on Louis’ tongue, and he hums into the kiss and Louis is surprised. Louis is so overwhelmed with how beautiful and blissful Harry looks and how he’s kissing that he’s forgotten about his own erection until he feel something cold touch it, and Louis jumps and gasps as Harry touches him. Harry pulls back as if he’s done something wrong, and Louis just looks at him.

 

“Warm it between your fingers babe.” Louis cards a hand through his curls and scratches as Harry does as told and he touches Louis again and looks up at him with worried eyes.

 

“I’ve never- I don’t know what I’m doing- you- you need to tell me-“ Louis scratches his head again before he nods.

 

“Slow. Do what you think will feel good. Y-yeah, I- flick your wrist a bit- oh. Oh god. Yes. You’re doing s-so oh Harry good I-“ Louis is coming apart at the seams. Harry is following his little hints and doing what he thinks should be done and Louis’ thighs are shaking and Harry is lazily stroking before he gives a twist of his wrist right at the tip of Louis and Louis is coming hard into his hand, and he’s trembling. To say that was the best thing he’d experienced in a long time was in understatement. To think that Harry was a virgin who had no idea what he was doing was not something you’d expect. When Louis opens his eyes, Harry is looking at his hand where Louis’ come is, and Louis grips his wrist and puts his finger on Harry’s lips.

 

“Taste.” Louis tells him and Harry does, and he looks so tired that Louis puts the tube of forgotten lube on the nightstand, and grabs a tissue to wipe his hand off before he’s pulling him close and cuddling him tight.

 

“We need to do that again… like soon. Maybe all the time?” Harry squeaks into Louis’ shoulder and Louis just laughs and looks down at him.

 

“I’ve created a monster.” He says as he giggles and Harry grins and he pulls him in for a kiss, knowing that that was the first but definitely not the last time they’d be doing that together.

 

  


-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> http://tippytoetomlinstyles.tumblr.com/ find me on tumblr! (trying to figure out coding again bc the one I was using isn't working anymore sigh.)


End file.
